


Всё просто

by batrincos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Современность, от друзей к возлюбленным, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos
Summary: Им не обязательно говорить в присутствии друг друга: Шикамару, наверное, единственный человек во всём мире, кому Наруто доверяет своё молчание.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Всё просто

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653692) by [batrincos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batrincos/pseuds/batrincos). 



> я буду драца за шиканару на ножах

Шикамару знает кое-что о терпении.

Он бы не сказал, что провёл полжизни в мучениях, долго и упорно страдая по одному и тому же человеку, но он действительно хорошо знаком с терпением и его ценой. Шикамару никогда не ставит себя перед выбором между желаемым и необходимым — вместо этого он превращает первое во второе и наоборот. У него недостаточно энергии, чтобы гнаться сразу за двумя зайцами; он терпелив, и терпение является его частью, так же как проблемы, — нет, даже Проблемы, — являются частью Наруто.

Наруто всегда гонится за двумя зайцами — и всегда ловит обоих. Шикамару не возражает.

Говорят, быть в тени своих друзей непросто, но Шикамару знает, что он на своём месте — единственный счастливчик, обнаруживший тенёк в жаркий солнечный день.

Шикамару любит думать об этом: большую часть своей жизни он неосознанно прячется за спиной своего солнца, и это нисколько его не заботит — он более чем счастлив знать, что Наруто полагается на его поддержку, ему и не нужно быть у всех на виду.

Наруто по щелчку пальцев переворачивает жизни людей вокруг себя с ног на голову и никогда не спрашивает разрешение. Его друзья становятся всё более уверенными в себе, тянутся к нему, греются о его тепло, пусть и называют его наивным, излишне доверчивым или даже глупым. Глубоко внутри они верят ему — или по крайней мере хотят верить.

Иногда Шикамару приходится напоминать себе, что так было не всегда: в самом начале, когда Наруто только пришёл в их школу, у него не было никаких друзей, и даже несмотря на то, что он пытался привлечь всеобщее внимание, вёл себя шумно и несуразно, ему не удавалось ни с кем поладить.

Шикамару, однако, был не только самым ленивым ребёнком в классе, но и самым сообразительным (он бы с удовольствием помог всем проследить связь между первым и вторым, но это слишком утомительно) — ему нравилось решать головоломки. Наруто казался ему интересной головоломкой — в отличие от всех остальных, он не был предсказуемым.

Шикамару не считал себя тем самым героем, бросавшимся спасать каждого новенького от травли, его не волновала справедливость или любая другая выдуманная взрослыми сказка, пока однажды он не решил подойти к Наруто поближе.

Наруто сидел на качелях после уроков — как всегда один, как всегда игнорируя косые взгляды высыпающихся из школы детей. Родители забрали Чоджи раньше, чем закончилось последнее занятие, а Шикамару очень не хотелось идти домой, так что он медленно подошёл к Наруто и, сделав вид, что не замечает его скорее испуганное, нежели удивлённое выражение лица, облокотился на металлический столбик качелей.

— Привет, — сказал он.

Это было всё — Шикамару впервые в жизни не знал, о чём говорить дальше.

— Привет? — Наруто посмотрел на него снизу вверх с подозрением во взгляде.

Он сказал всего одно слово, и всё сразу стало проблематичным. Шикамару вздохнул — нужно было придумать стратегию, чтобы не было так неловко. Теперь он выглядел идиотом в его глазах.

Шикамару не был уверен, о чём следует и не следует говорить с Наруто, но у него был один вопрос, мучивший его уже довольно давно — вряд ли будет хуже, если он его задаст.

Шикамару сел на свободные качели справа от Наруто.

— Почему ты никогда не отвечаешь им? — спросил он. — В смысле, я знаю, что вы иногда ругаетесь с Саске, но почему ты не отвечаешь им тем же?

Это было правдой — Наруто никогда не отвечал оскорблениями на чужие обидные, злые слова. Он проглатывал их, иногда начинал возмущаться и жаловаться на несправедливость жизни — насколько об этом может рассуждать второклассник, — но никогда не платил обидчикам той же монетой. Наруто, может, и был наивным, но уж точно не был слепым — не так сложно выявить чужие больные места, если знаешь, куда смотреть.

У Саске были проблемы со старшим братом. Сакура комплексовала по поводу своей внешности. Ино было легко дразнить, потому что она быстро раздражалась. Наруто мог использовать их слабости, но не делал этого — и не жаловался старшим, что одноклассники его обижают.

Наоборот, временами он их выгораживал: вступался за Сакуру перед другими девчонками, сжимая кулаки и говоря, что она самая красивая на свете, до последнего не признался учителям, что это Саске оставил ему синяк на скуле, ни разу не сдал Ино, заметив, что она списывает на каждом экзамене.

Он был слишком добр к ним, и Шикамару было интересно, почему. Наруто не выглядел терпеливым.

— Не знаю. Папа говорит, они все по-своему несчастны, и что им надо со…

Наруто нахмурился.

— Сострадать?

— Ага. У него хвост как у тебя, кстати. Мне нравится.

Это была хорошая попытка отвлечь Шикамару, но он уже тогда не покупался на такие приёмы, хотя иногда хотелось.

— Так ты не отвечаешь им, потому что думаешь, что они и так достаточно страдают?

— Типа того.

— А ты сам не страдаешь достаточно?

— Да я вообще не страдаю. — Наруто пожал плечами. — До них когда-нибудь дойдёт. Я стану крутым.

Шикамару замялся, но только на мгновение.

— Ты уже довольно крутой.

Наруто вспыхнул, как отцовская зажигалка, поднесённая к сигарете, — тогда Шикамару понял, что в его жизни появилась ещё одна проблема.

Они не стали друзьями ни в тот же вечер, ни на следующий день, ни через месяц. Они не проводили кучу времени вместе, но иногда Шикамару и Чоджи подсаживались к Наруто на обеде. Изредка Шикамару помогал ему с домашкой. Несколько раз они вместе сидели на качелях после уроков: Наруто ждал, пока его заберёт отец, а Шикамару ничего не ждал — просто был рядом.

Он не знает, когда именно они успели подружиться — с каких пор он вдруг стал не просто человеком, который не ненавидит Наруто, а тем, кто буквально убил бы за него. Тихо и вряд ли жестоко — но всё же.

Зато Шикамару знает, что как только он стал подсаживаться к Наруто, как только он стал время от времени общаться с ним у всех на глазах, травля закончилась. Шикамару не был самым уважаемым ребёнком в классе (в конце концов, его фамилия не Учиха), но он смог показать другим детям, что Наруто был безобидным — даже несмотря на то, что рос в приюте, пока его не усыновили.

В Наруто всегда было очень много любви, и Шикамару до сих пор не уверен, откуда она взялась — его детство к этому не располагало. Иногда Наруто так добр к окружающим, что это становится раздражающим и в то же время проблематичным фактором, но Шикамару готов поддерживать любые его идеи, какими бы дурацкими те ни казались на первый взгляд. Каким-то невероятным образом Наруто из раза в раз оказывается прав.

Наруто немного влюблён во всех вокруг себя — людям легко его удивить. В каждом разговоре он внимательно слушает любую едва ли интересную чушь и умудряется задавать о ней вопросы. Он много говорит с теми, кто боится заговорить с ним первым, и способен разрядить любую неловкую ситуацию — даже если (скорее всего) сам её создал.

Сердце Шикамару и вполовину не такое большое — туда помещается всего несколько людей: его родители, Чоджи с Ино — и Наруто.

Так что он ждёт — терпеливо.

Для кого-то, кто так хорош в составлении стратегий, Шикамару слишком быстро становится невероятным идиотом, как только дело касается отношений. Шикамару понятия не имеет, как выстроить что-то большее, чем обычная дружба. У него была девушка когда-то — и она была потрясающей и всё такое, но они оба ещё не были уверены в своих ожиданиях от жизни и решили расстаться до того, как всё станет слишком сложным. Хотя Шикамару всё ещё очень уважает Темари — та постоянно присылает ему фотки из красивого городка, в который они перебрались со своей девушкой.

Шикамару не хотел становиться главным героем какого-то странного гейского ромкома, но, видимо, его никто не собирался спрашивать. Ничего нового.

Прокручивая все эти мысли в голове раз за разом, Шикамару вздыхает и закрывает глаза — солнце село пару минут назад, а Наруто нет поблизости, чтобы не дать ему уснуть. Он немного выпил, но этого достаточно, чтобы перспектива вырубиться на балконе в доме Акимичи казалась Шикамару привлекательной. Он развалился в одном из кресел-мешков и не планирует двигаться до конца вечера, плавно перетекающего в ночь.

Они приехали сюда отметить день рождения Чоджи, и Шикамару улизнул с ужина — может, он не так хорош в дружбе, как ему хочется думать. Он слышит голоса друзей, доносящиеся с первого этажа сквозь открытые окна, и они медленно, но верно убаюкивают его — пока он не улавливает, как открывается дверь на балкон.

Ему не нужно открывать глаза, чтобы понять, кто решился потревожить его умиротворение.

— Привет, — говорит он Наруто.

Тот падает в кресло-мешок слева от него.

Их коленки соприкасаются.

Шикамару слишком расслаблен, чтобы отодвигаться, и у него нет на это причин — тепло Наруто ему знакомо и нисколько не отвлекает его от невероятно важного мыслительного процесса.

— Привет, — отвечает Наруто, и его голос немного сипит из-за долгих разговоров и алкоголя.

Им не обязательно говорить в присутствии друг друга: Шикамару, наверное, единственный человек во всём мире, кому Наруто доверяет своё молчание. Он бы хотел посидеть здесь в полной тишине, взяв тёплую ладонь Наруто в свою, но не уверен, как тот отреагирует. Их дружба слишком комфортна, чтобы так облажаться.

Шикамару мудро решает продолжать делать то, в чём он действительно хорош, — не двигаться с места.

Наруто молчит несколько минут и неловко прокашливается. Шикамару почти успевает отключиться, но ему хочется услышать, что Наруто так хочет ему сказать — тот ёрзал целую вечность, прежде чем решиться.

— Мне иногда кажется, что я недостаточно тебя благодарю.

А Шикамару кажется, что он какой-то древний механизм, и его ржавые детальки отчаянно и безуспешно пытаются обработать полученную информацию.

Что?

— Что? — так и спрашивает он, медленно открывая глаза.

— Не знаю. — Наруто смотрит на свои ноги — Шикамару не осуждает, там есть на что посмотреть. — Ты всегда рядом, а я как будто воспринимаю это как должное.

— Это так?

— Нет.

— Хорошо.

— Но…

— Наруто. — Шикамару ждёт, пока Наруто посмотрит ему в глаза. — Я рядом не потому, что мне нужна от тебя какая-то благодарность. Я просто…

Отлично. Ты просто — что, Шикамару? Просто привязан к своему другу так сильно, что иногда от этого больно на физическом уровне? Ты просто хочешь защищать его от всего внешнего мира и именно поэтому пошёл за ним в тот же университет? Просто думаешь, что Наруто заслуживает всего самого лучшего — а ты далёк от лучшего?

Шикамару не может отвести взгляд от Наруто — это невозможно, даже несмотря на то, что он в курсе, что смотреть на солнце невооруженным взглядом вредно для глаз.

— Ты много для меня значишь, — неловко бормочет он.

— Я знаю, Шикамару. Хотел убедиться, что ты знаешь, что это взаимно.

Шикамару так и продолжает смотреть на Наруто и медленно кивает, хотя и не уверен, что они с Наруто говорят об одном и том же.

— Что значит «я знаю»?

— Это значит, что ты очень хорош в невербальной коммуникации. — Шикамару моргает, но не успевает задать следующий вопрос. — Не смотри на меня так, Сакура мне сказала.

Шикамару кивает.

Ему вдруг становится интересно, что ещё Сакура успела сказать Наруто. Она догадливая и проницательная — такая же, как Ино. Тот факт, что они лучшие подруги, не облегчает Шикамару жизнь.

— Так…

— Так что… — Наруто накрывает ладонь Шикамару своей, и Шикамару кажется, что он напился и спит — буквально. — Наверное, самое время сказать, что ты мне нравишься. Ну, знаешь. Так, как мне никто никогда не нравился.

Наруто выглядит немного смущенным (его щеки всегда розовеют от выпитого, но это другой румянец) и уверенным, и — окей, это немного слишком для одного вечера. Шикамару приехал сюда отдохнуть, а теперь он настолько далёк от своего расслабленного состояния, насколько это вообще возможно.

— Если ты с кем-то поспорил…

— Это не спор, клянусь. — Наруто крепче сжимает ладонь. — Это правда.

Шикамару требуется секунда, чтобы осознать, что происходит. Он смотрит Наруто в глаза и не понимает, как он мог это не предвидеть. Он слепой? Он тупой?

Неужели это Шикамару из них двоих наивный?

Наруто — мальчишка, который годами был влюблён в Сакуру, который никогда не замечал ни робости Хинаты, ни убийственных, но таких частых и очевидных взглядов Учихи; мальчишка, который не привык быть любимым, но любил всех вокруг, — сейчас говорит Шикамару, что его чувства взаимны? Без видимых причин? Вот так просто?

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как они встретились впервые, а Наруто всё так же непредсказуем.

Он тихо смеётся.

Шикамару чувствует себя счастливым, но до сих пор не понимает — с Наруто всегда всё настолько просто?

Шикамару терпелив — это правда, — но он готовился к тому, что за Наруто придётся бороться. Возможно, в этом были виноваты консервативные убеждения его отца о том, что в любви не бывает просто, а может вокруг Наруто просто всегда было слишком людно, чтобы из всех вокруг он вдруг выбрал Шикамару.

Шикамару предполагал, что вариант развития событий, в котором они с Наруто оказываются вместе, возможен, — но он никогда не думал, что это получится так естественно, как будто само собой. Легко.

Конечно, быть другом для Наруто не всегда легко — иногда это ад, но Шикамару с недавних пор любит жару.

— Ты что-нибудь скажешь, или я тебя сломал? — спрашивает Наруто.

Шикамару двигается ближе и целует его — он планировал ответить что-то, но какая теперь разница? Ему и не нужно ничего говорить.

Он и правда хорош в невербальной коммуникации.

Наруто тоже двигается, и Шикамару устраивает ладонь на его плече, сжимая в пальцах дурацкую оранжевую толстовку.

Вечер тёплый и спокойный, и Наруто такой же тёплый и спокойный в руках Шикамару.

— И… как долго ты ждал? — спрашивает Наруто, отодвигаясь.

Он улыбается одновременно гордо и смущённо.

— Я не то чтобы убивался в ожидании, знаешь ли.

— Так это был твой гениальный план?

— Тоже нет. У меня бы не хватило смелости тебе сказать, что я… — Шикамару чувствует жар на своих щеках, и это не алкоголь. — В общем, я пытался, но ни разу так и не признался.

— А я теперь чувствую себя идиотом. До меня дошло только спустя — сколько мы знакомы? Тринадцать лет? — Наруто чешет переносицу. — Боже, я идиот.

— А я трус.

— Врёшь.

— И ты. — Шикамару пожимает плечами и отводит взгляд. — Можно мы просто продолжим?..

— Прошу, — бормочет Наруто, прежде чем поцеловать Шикамару ещё раз.

Когда они снова отодвигаются друг от друга, Наруто ложится на своём кресле-мешке и вытягивает ноги. Со вздохом, полным радости и облегчения, он смотрит на чистое ночное небо и улыбается.

— Нам необязательно усложнять, честно, — говорит он.

Наруто прав: никаких разительных изменений в их отношениях не произойдёт, они и так большую часть времени проводят друг с другом. Хотя теперь наверняка добавится ещё больше объятий. И поцелуи — неожиданно Шикамару обожает весь этот бред.

Он совсем не возражает.

— Я знаю.

— Сакура меня убьёт, — тихо говорит Наруто, когда они крадутся в одну из пустых комнат в доме Акимичи. — Я обещал ей, что скоро вернусь.

— Хочешь вернуться?

— Не-а.

— Тогда забей. Ты сам сказал, что усложнять необязательно.

Наруто улыбается и целует его, как только за ними закрывается дверь.

Шикамару знает о терпении многое, но что действительно важно — он знает многое о Наруто. Он рад, что ему предстоит узнать ещё больше сегодня, завтра, на следующей неделе, в следующем месяце. Впервые в жизни он не собирается быть самым ленивым учеником.

Невероятное количество терпения всё ещё жизненно необходимо, когда речь идёт об отношениях с Наруто, но Шикамару любит быть терпеливым — а Наруто любит его.

Это, действительно, совсем не сложно.


End file.
